martyr40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
The three classes each contain three sub-classes. Psyker Lore: "A psyker is a being who exhibits the ability to use psychic powers. Many races have these individuals, whereas other races are innately non-psychic and never produce psykers, like the C'tan and Necrons, which despise psykers so far as to engineer warriors that actively seek out and destroy them. Some races, like the Eldar, are inherently psychic." Want to know more? Aetherwalker Starting weaponry: * Force Sword * Force Rod Starting Armour: * Aetherwalker Armour Starting Attributes: * Force: 4 * Resilience: 3 * Psy Focus: 1 Starting Perk: * Anointment Empyreanist Starting weaponry: * Force Staff Starting Armour: * Empyrean Armour Starting Attributes: * Force: 4 * Resilience: 1 * Psy Focus: 3 Starting Perk: * Mind Rift Scryer Starting weaponry: * Bolt Pistol * Force Rod Starting Armour: * Warpbound Armour Starting Attributes: * Force: 6 * Resilience: 1 * Psy Focus: 1 Starting Perk: * Blood Driven Crusader Lore: A Crusader is a deadly holy warrior of the Adeptus Ministorum who is recruited for his unflagging devotion to the God-Emperor. Most are inducted into the ranks of the Ecclesiarchy from a Schola Progenium, selected for their unflagging devotion to the Emperor. To be selected is a great honour, though it leads not only to a grueling life of asceticism and martial perfection, but also inevitably to an unmourned death in battle against the forces of heresy and apostasy. Nonetheless, such a calling guarantees the opportunity to test sword and shield against Mankind's greatest enemies. Equipped with master crafted Power Swords and Storm Shields, the Crusader is a stalwart warrior whose place is in the heat of battle, surrounded by his foes. Want to know more? Tactical Starting weaponry: * Laspistol * Autogun Starting Armour: * Sentinel Armour Starting Attributes: * Warfare: 2 * Toughness: 2 * Virtue: 2 Starting Perk: * Run and Gun Assault Starting weaponry: * Powersword * Greatsword * Suppression Shield Starting Armour: * Assault Armour Starting Attributes: * Warfare: 2 * Toughness: 3 * Virtue: 1 Starting Perk: * Rabble-Slayer Heavy Gunner Starting weaponry: * Shotgun * Lasgun Starting Armour: * Demolition Armour Starting Attributes: * Warfare: 3 * Toughness: 2 * Virtue: 1 Starting Perk: * Exalted by Murder Assassin Lore: "Assassins are agents specialized in killing and infiltration. Various types of assassin are used by several races and armies to efficiently damage an enemy by removing one or more important individuals. Assassins may infiltrate the enemy in order to kill important leaders and officers, destroy special objectives, or perform some other covert task that a conventional army would have to suffer many losses to achieve." Want to know more? Sniper Starting weaponry: * Sniper Rifle * Autopistol Starting Armour: * Hololithic Armour Starting Attributes: * Accuracy: 4 * Survival: 1 * Bloodlust: 1 Starting Perk: * Run and Gun Infiltrator Starting weaponry: * Death Cult Blades * Assassin Power Sword Starting Armour: * Stealth Bodysuit Starting Attributes: * Accuracy: 3 * Survival: 2 * Bloodlust: 1 Starting Perk: * Evasive Ambush Eradicator Starting weaponry: * Shotgun * Sniper Rifle Starting Armour: * Fabricator Distortion Armour Starting Attributes: * Accuracy: 2 * Survival: 1 * Bloodlust: 3 Starting Perk: * Tactical Mastery